Travel Through Worlds
by fornicatedsin
Summary: A normal life and job but what if you get sent to a world that you think doesn t exist? SanzoxOC/GojyoxOC
1. Fiction is Reality

**Travel Through Time**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki but I own Ellie. I don't own a mall let alone a store. So don't sue.

**A/N: **First story ever posted in the net and I must say…I'm still not good at this so please review. I would be thankful if you did it would keep me spirited.

Chapter 1: Fiction is Reality

Ellie fumbled with the key to her house as she stared down on the small package that sat there next to her feet. No one indicated who sent it or whom it was for but it the neatly covered package was just carelessly left there on her porch. She was having second thoughts about whether to take it or not. "To hell with doubts…" she mumbled and took said package inside her two-story house. After closing and locking the door she laid the package on the sofa, dropping her shoulder bag next to it.

Upon entering the kitchen, she boiled some water and opened some instant noodles. Taking a fork from the dishwasher she went back to the living room to watch television. Her thoughts weren't on her tasteless or the television. It was on the package. Her instincts were telling her to open the damned package to get it over with. She laid the bowl of instant noodles on the floor and grabbed the package and ripped the manila paper that covered it.

"A manga? Who in their right mind who give me a manga?" she scoffed. Mangas costs a lot though she has her own collection which she worked for no one would buy her one let alone leave one on her porch. The title of the manga is 'Saiyuki.' She has heard of it but never thought of watching the anime or buying the manga since it didn't exist on the lowly mall where she worked in. She started reading it. After awhile she warily threw it aside. "Do monks even carry guns?" she asked herself while kicking her shoes off and lifting her feet on the sofa. She stared at the television. Nothing interesting was on. Nothing ever was.

Ellie yawned. She still didn't change her work clothes. She was still clad with the black pants and white polo shirt with the logo of the store she worked for on the upper right of her chest. She was after all too tired and too lazy to get up to the second floor and change into her pajamas. Too troublesome. She yawned again. Her eyes were heavy but she didn't close them yet. Her gaze went to the manga that lay on the floor. It did interest her for a while but then the story was too cliché because of the demons attacking now and then. Her eyes eventually closed and she finally drifter into a deep slumber.


	2. Means of Excitement

**Chapter 2: Means of Excitement**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki and never will. Unless I can pay Kazuya Minerkura for joint-ownership. XD Anyways I only own Ellie.

Her eyes opened suddenly. Everything was different. The room smelled of cigarettes and beer. In fact this wasn't her room at all. The room looked like an old Chinese style house. She carefully sat up on the bed. _Bed? Did I sleep in my room? I'm sure I slept on the…_Her train of thought was interrupted when she noticed the silence and four sets of eyes were looking at her. She stared at them. No doubt they were also scrutinizing her. The brunette with emerald-colored eyes broke the silence.

"Ah. You're finally awake." he said in a pleasant tone. It was almost too pleasant that it scared her. "W-why am I here?" she looked around to confirm that she really was neither in her house nor her room.

"We saw you lying around the forest so we carried you here. Its dangerous to be sleeping in the woods." he answered.

"Forest? You must be kidding me right? I was sleeping in my living room. You…did you guys just kidnap me?!" accusing people without really thinking what she was accusing them for was just stupid of her to do but who can really explain how she ended up in a forest and then here, logically?

The redhead that sat to the right of the emerald-eyed man stood up and walked casually to the bed where she now sat on. "We wouldn't kidnap pretty ladies like you." She blushed tried to speak but was they couldn't comprehend.

"Geez, you're flirting already, you lecherous kappa!" said the boy who sat next to the redhead.

"Why? Do ya envy me, chimp?" retorted the redhead.

"Ew! Who would envy you, you roach!" then came their bicker. The emerald-eyed man introduced himself as Cho Hakkai and took the liberty of introducing the two bickerers. The redhead is Sha Gojyo and the kid is Son Goku. Ellie introduced herself too. Before Hakkai could properly introduce the man wearing robes he took out a gun and fire it their two noisy companions. They instantly silenced themselves. Hakkai chuckled then apologized for the scene. He introduced the man as Genjyo Sanzo, a high-ranking monk.

Their names were very familiar to her. She knew she had seen them before. The only problem was she couldn't remember where. "Are you guys cosplaying?" she asked them. The four looked puzzled. A few months back, Kanzeon Bosatsu made his/her all mighty appearance in the most inconvenient time, when they were all eating. The god/goddess told them that a being from another world would be helping them travel to west. Since it never did happen they forgot all about it. They didn't expect that this day would come.

"Are you the being, Kanzeon sent?" asked Goku.

"Who's Kanzeon?" asked Ellie innocently. The four looked at each other. They thought that Kanzeon might have at least sent a person who knew what he or she was getting into. In this case, she doesn't know a thing. "Look. Can you just bring me back to my house? I shouldn't be here because I have to wake up early for my job tomorrow. " Ellie looked at right arm where her watch is. It was clearly pass nine.

"Ho-shit! I'm late for work!" she jumped up and headed for the door, forgetting that she was barefooted and that she just left four guys to their breakfast. She also forgot a small detail; this wasn't her world. Upon opening the door a sword almost sliced her head when instincts told her to jump away from the incoming danger. She fell butt first on the wooden floor, terrified at her near-to-death experience.

"Hand over the sutras, Sanzo-ikkou!" yelled the intruder. Breaking of glass soon followed and yells of 'Die Sanzo-ikkou, die!' was starting to be a mantra.

"Annoying." said Sanzo. He was now firing bullets to Kougaijis idiotic assassins. Goku was bashing the assailants with his Nyoi-bo and Gojyo was swinging his shakujo, bringing almost half of their assailants down. Hakkai was helping Ellie to stand up. "I hope you're not injured."

"I think my brain got rearranged."

They left the town, passed through the forest and ended up in the middle of a desert with the sun blazing above them. It was hot. Very in fact. The passengers of the Jeep didn't enjoy the weather. Hakkai did most of the explaining to their new co-traveler. She was of course skeptical and she couldn't believe that this was all happening.

Before leaving the town they bought her something else to wear. She now wore a black dress that only above her knees for that she wore black shorts. Walking barefooted wont be very pleasant since they were ALWAYS fighting they had to buy her boots. She didn't need the new look and only insisted with the shoes but they attracted more attention with her work clothes so in the end she was forced to wear it.

"So this is how you spend your afternoon. Traveling by car. Don't you guys have planes in this world? It would be much faster." she said fanning herself with her left hand. "How technology deprived is this world anyway?"

Hakkai chuckled. His gaze drifted to the rearview mirror. Ellies right hand was groping the insides of her pocket. Hakkai noticed this for some time now. He wondered what was inside that pocket of hers. Ellie somewhat noticed this when she stopped her vicious groping of her newly bought iPod. She was fiddling with the headset. To ease Hakkai's curiosity she took out her iPod, put on the headset and turned on the small contraption. The volume was turned on high; enough for her to hear Goku ask. "Ellie-san, what's that?"

"This is an iPod. Instead of songs randomly being played in a radio on an iPod you get to listen to music that you only like." she put it simply since she knew computers didn't exist in their world.

"Cool! Can I hear?" asked the enthusiastic golden-eyed boy. Ellie smiled and nodded handing the small rectangular music machine to Goku. "Put this on your ears." she pointed to the headphones. Goku did as he was told.

"Don't hog it all, monkey!" Gojyo said feeling a bit jealous since he has been staring at vastness of the desert.

"I'm not hogging anything ya lecherous kappa!" yelled Goku. The two started bickering, pulling at the headphones like they owned it.

"Hey! Don't pull! It might break!" came the owner of the iPod.

It was certainly noisy at the backseat. Sanzo is surely pissed off and ready to blow his gasket at any minute. The monk let it slide for a few more minutes making his aura deadlier with each passing moment. He needed to be patient. The three at the back seemed to forget about their leader. They were having fun with their jokes and singing along the tunes. Their leader couldn't take it anymore. He needed his peace and quiet. Then…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The bullets missed but the three was almost hit. "Shut up or you're all gonna be singing for your funerals!"

"Oh my." said the happy driver. "That would be unfortunate if they die early."

The day continued peacefully…well not quite.

**A/N:** Ahh...I think this came out rather boring. Dont worry Im trying to improve my writing skills I just have too many writers block moments. Thank you for the reviews. Please keep reviewing.


End file.
